1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a continuously magnetizing magnet which has continuous crests and is for use in bedding for magnetic medical treatment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known threadlike continuously magnetizing magnets, laminar ones and the like for use in bedding for magnetic medical treatment (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 224303/1990), N and S magnetic poles being alternately arranged therein.
As these conventional threadlike or laminar continuously magnetizing magnets are planar, one magnetic pole and another are adjacent to each other and the distance between them is therefore short. For this reason, magnetic flux concentrates near the surface of magnetic material forming a permanent magnet and magnetic lines of force draw a high-density loop near the surface of the magnet without jumping up. Consequently, with the magnet embedded in a mattress for magnetic medical treatment, for instance, the effect of magnetic medical treatment is hardly achievable as the magnetism has almost no effect on a depth of the human body.